Bewitched
by MyFuedalFairytale
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a respectable upperclassman in his village. Being a widower, he is a wealthy merchant trader with a young son named Alfred. He always kept to himself , never bothered by anyone-except Francis. Upon meeting Coincidencently, Arthur falls madly in love with Francis...enough for Arthur to burn Francis's entire family alive on the accusation that they are witches.
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summary**_

 _Medieval Times AU_

 _Arthur Kirkland is a respectable upperclassman in his village. Being a widower, he is a wealthy merchant trader with a young son named Alfred. He always kept to himself , never bothered by anyone-except Francis._

 _Francis, a handsome young male with a wife and Son, all 3 being new to Arthur's Village._

 _Meeting upon each other coincidentally, Arthur immediately falls in love with Francis._

 _Arthur tries to deny his friendship with Francis, (who also makes him question everything he knew about himself)while everyone else around him is fearing the worse and blaming each other for the misfortunes of the village._

 _The days go by until one, when Francis and his family are accused of being witches, and are sentenced to be burned at the stake- alive._

 _UkFr_

 **Prologue**

" I , though with great shame, have been bewitched by the man of Francis Bonnefroy."

The crowd gasped and hissed at the lone man standing in the middle of the room, who hung his head in shame. He was no more that 17 years old. He was handsome, tall and lean. The village men cursed him. The women looked at him in disgust, while clinging to their husband's arms. The mothers covered their children's ears to block out the sin. The old muttered a prayer for the poor boy.

3 men sat in front of the court room. All of them wrinkled their noses a the accused and their lips turned into a scowl.

" How unfortunate for you." One said, shaking his head. " But we all knew there was something wrong with that one. The rest of his family could be accused of doing sin as well!"

A woman in the crowd gasped. " It's true! I saw his own wife with old Elizabeth in her house last week!" The crowd cried out, horrified. Old Elizabeth was a haggard old women with only one leg. She was a widower and was very poor. He language was vile and she had a quick temper. No one at all liked her in the village. None at all. So for Francis's wife to be with her, in her own home, Had easily convinced everyone that she was, indeed, a witch herself.

A unaccompanied man, standing in the back, raised his arm and the room instantly fell silent.

" I am also a victim to his enchantment." The crowd gasped and instantly began to whisper among one another again. The man stared right at the 3 who were sitting in the front. His didn't looked ashamed at all what he just said.

Despite the whispers and dirty looks, he continued.

" I propose that we trial the Bonnefroy family for witchcraft. I shall hold the trial myself. We can't allow him to bewitch the young, vulnerable men of this quiet and pure village. He has a wife who seems to be conspiring with another witch- it's only a matter of time when a crime is to be put into action. Their son is strange and too quiet. My own son even said this to me himself. If the family is found guilty-"

The man narrowed his eyes, his face darkened, looking like the face of devil itself. His emerald eyes were narrowed. His lips were curled into a sinister smile. Everyone in the room didn't dare to speak, they all were too interested into what this man was saying. No man dared to talk to him now. A lady felt shivers go down her spine from the cold that seem to have hung in the air. The 3 men at the front leaned in forward, anxious to hear his answer.

" Burn them." Finished Arthur Kirkland.

The crowed cheered and clapped in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years ago**

" Father father!"

Arthur looked up from his book to see his son, Alfred, running towards him from across the library , holding something in his hands. He sighed and closed his read. He smiled at his son who eagerly awaited his attention.

" Yes Alfred, what is it?" Arthur asked , eyeing the boy's closed hands. Alfred giggled then stopped himself abruptly. Mischief showed wild in his eyes and Arthur raised his bushy brow. This wasn't going to end well. Alfred raised his arm so that his tiny fists would meet up with Arthur's eyes. Arthur leaned in closer.

Alfred, without warning, quickly released the thing in his hands ( which turned out to be a frog) and it suddenly jumped up and latched itself on to Arthur's nose.

" Bloody Hell!" He screamed in horror as he jumped out of his chair and began running circles around the library. Alfred began laughing hysterically, dropping to the floor and holding his tummy.

Arthur tried to rip the creature off from his face when he felt his knees hit something and he toppled over a small desk.

The frog leaped off of him and sat directly in front of Arthur , who was now on the floor. He groaned in pain and he felt his back arching and his limbs go numb.

" Damn You frog..." he rasped.

ribbit ribbit ribbit. The little frog hopped away.

Cursing under his breath, Arthur got up from the floor and rubbed his back. He was gong to need medication for this. Alfred continued to laugh hysterically.

Out of nowhere, Their maid, Molly, rushed into the library with a frying pan in her hands, her eyes wide.

" My l-l-lord!" She stuttered," A-a-re you alr-r-right?!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and massaged his temples. " Molly, why on earth did you have a frying pan? I hope to know that cooking isn't reason."

Molly blushed and quickly hid the pan behind her back.

" N-no sir. I was just worried that you and the young master were in some sort of trouble. I heard screaming and such. I quickly came in to help and just so happen to grab the pan...while attempting to make dinner. " she hung her head down. " Are in trouble my lord?" She asked looking up.

" I don't know about me." Arthur said, " But I do know that the young master will be in trouble no doubt." He glared at Alfred, who stuck out his tongue sheepishly.

" Molly, take Alfred out and play with him. " Arthur headed hack to his armchair, " God knows I need a break from this wild child. "

" Y-y-es my lord!" Molly rushed over to Alfred's side and grabbed his hand. " Come along now, young master." She coaxed him , walking out of the library. Alfred took one look over to his father and sighed. He didn't understand why dad didn't want to play with him. He was always so sad and mean. He started acting like this after Alfred's mother died.

In the coat room, Molly helped Alfred put on a light jacket. " We'll be going to the market place in the center of the village. It'll heaps of fun. Does that sound alright, young master?"

Alfred grinned at her. " Yeah!"

Alfred hardly ever got the chance to go outside. His father was constantly worried about his health. He didn't want his son to catch any diseases from those " Peasants" he called them. Those people wrapped in rags and lived in mud houses. Alfred didn't see what the big deal was. He made friends with people of all kinds. He couldn't understand why people couldn't just see past their differences and hold hands.

Still clutching Molly's hand, he skipped alongside her. She smiled at him. He was so cute.

Another spring shower has passed that night and now everything was covered in dew. The ground smelled fresh. There were puddles all around them. When Alfred tried to yank out of Molly's grasp to go jump into the puddles , she would always yank him back beside her, her grip so tight that it even hurt a bit.

They left the comfort of Arthur's quiet land into the land of the village. It was marketplace hour. Everyone was selling. Books, meats, honey, bread, necklaces, clothes, pins, swords, you name it. Alfred could hear so many people. A thick metal fence with a gate surrounded the large village. It was at least 8 feet tall. Alfred noticed a man wrapped in old rags and gauze holding out a cup slouching near the gate. Molly passed by him without a second thought. Alfred heard her scoff, " Filthy lepers. Stay away from them young master. ." she ordered.

The grand gate opened upon seeing their arrival. However, the old man made no effort into moving himself through the entrance. He continued to sit and hold out his cup.

Alfred looked at the man as they passed by him. His dull, dead eyes stared right back at him. He then smiled widely, he teeth missing in numbers and some rotten. Alfred shivered and looked away.

" Cute kid." The old man yelled out to them.

The gate snapped shut.

Alfred quickly forgot about the man and his eyes widened when he saw all the pretty gowns and food. The marketplace was bubbling with color, smells of food and people...

Molly held on tighter to Alfred's hand. She didn't want to lose him in this crowd. Lord knows what Arthur would do to her if she'd lose his precious Alfred.

" Alfred, honey?" Molly shouted over all the noise. " Stay close to me darling. I wouldn't want you to get lost, you hear me?" Alfred nodded his head, only half-listening. He'd never seem to many grown ups is one place. But he didn't see any children at all. He looked around- nothing.

Alfred suddenly felt his hand being pulled alongside Molly and they made their way to a stand selling small cakes. Alfred smiled widely and laughed with excitement. His mouth watered over all of the cakes. The aroma was practically beckoning for him to eat them. Alfred tried to pull away from Molly , however she continued to hold on tight.

When the customer ahead of them had begun to order, Molly squatted down to Alfred's height. " Now, little master, what would you like?"

Alfred contemplated his choice of cake. There were strawberry, banana nut, fruit, cherry . He put a hand on his chin and stuck out his lower lip. Molly laughed over just how adorable he was. She pinched his cheek with her free hand, and Alfred swatted it away.

The costumer was finished, and Molly and Alfred were up next.

The baker was a sort, bald, chubby man. He looked down from the countertop of his booth and smiled at Alfred. " Well now little lad, what would ye like?"

Alfred looked at the countertop and pointed to a cake that was glazed.

" That one? Excellent choice young man." The baker said. Alfred's heart rose when being called a " Young man." He puffed up his chest to look like he

He flashed the baker with a toothy smile and continued to observe everyone around him.

His eyes traveled through the people when he saw him.

A young boy just like him.

He looked like he was shopping for groceries, milk and stuff. His arm carried a huge basket filled with flour, eggs and bread. He looked far to weak to be carrying and oversized basket by himself. Alfred didn't see any grownup near him,

Which meant that he was alone.

The boy thanked the vendor for her services that appeared to be walking towards the gate.

Alfred had to follow him, had to see him. He was the only boy around. Maybe Molly and him to could him...

Alfred looked up at the baker who inserted his cake into a small brown bag. He looked up to Molly and asked for , " 10 silver coins there miss."

Molly let go of Alfred's hand for a split second to retrieve the coins from her pocket. That's when Alfred made a run for the boy. He bolted from the baker's stand and towards the gate. He heard Molly scream for him to come back but ignored her. Molly tried to run after him, but soon lost Alfred in the crowds of people.

Alfred continued to run after the boy. Basket boy had just entered through the gates. He then stopped.

Why is he stopping? Alfred thought to himself. He kept running until he was a few feet away from the gate. He stopped.

Basket boy has reached into his basket and pulled out a few coins and dropped them into the leper's cup.

" God bless you son." The old man rasped, smiling and showing off his rotten teeth. Basket boy bowed his head and continued back on his way.

Alfred , alarmed that he was going to lose him, tried to pick up pace and was stopped when a group of gossiping teenage girls waltzed right in front of him. He shoved them, pulling at their skirts to move. They giggled and tried to push Alfred off of them. One girl in particular raised her hand and smacked him on the head.

" Ow!" He cried.

" Damn Brat don't touch me!" She cursed.

Alfred growled and clenched his fists. She was not going to get away with this. He , son of the great Arthur Kirkland, won't let some mean girl defy him! He looked down to see her ankles exposed, and kicked her right there and "friends" pointed and laughed at her.

She howled in pain as she lifted up her leg and grabbed her ankle. Alfred ran past her. He hasn't got time to waste with her, but he did feel a little bad...

He went straight through the gate and looked around wildly. All he could see was wood, trees, leaves, but no basket boy.

He looked over to the leper. "Which way did that boy go sir?" He asked.

The leper scoffed and held out his cup. " You think I'm gonna talk for no payment?" He retorted. Alfred ran his hands all over his clothes and pulled his pocket inside out ,and upon luck, found a coin.

The moment he dropped it into the leper's cup, the old man pointed to a lonely path leading into the woods.

" Wanna find that boy?" He said, " Follow that path, and lord keep you safe."

" Thanks old man." Alfred said, curtsying. He then ventured out into the woods, for his precious "basket boy"


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred panted and his legs burned like anything. But he continued to press on. Still on the path , he wondered if he had lost the basket boy. Alfred soon felt discouraged. He told himself to stop and put his hands on his knees to lean in and breath heavily. He legs trembled a bit when carrying his weight on his arms. Sweat dripped off of his cowlick and his shoes looked well worn out.

Dad's gonna kill me when I come home. Alfred thought glumly. He stood up straight and sighed. He suddenly felt a sharp pain inside of of his stomach and squared down. He groaned.

Come to think of it, he was just absolutely STARVING. He was parched and his lips were dry and cracked. He was hot and sweaty. Tired and alone. Alfred felt tears swell up his eyes and was about to bawl like a baby, when he smelled the scent of bread baking nearby.

Somewhat hopeful, Alfred quickly wiped his face and nose with his forearm, covering it in hot snot and tears, and used his strong sense of smell to direct him right up to a lone cottage in the clearing. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and stared. This house wasn't made out of mud at all. It had a proper thatched roof and stone wall. The door was made of wood bonded by chimney let out smoke, singing, " Something is cooking!" The windows were open to let the aroma of freshly baked bread waft up his nose.

Alfred clutched his stomach the third time after hearing it growl. He started to walk, when stopping in his tracks to watch a small person walk up from the side of the house.

It was basket boy! Still carrying his basket full of groceries. Alfred smiled. He began to run shouting, " Hey! Basket boy ! Wait for meeeeee!"

The boy turned around after hearing the shouting and dropped his basket when he saw Alfred charging for him. He started to scream and pound on the door. " MAMA! MAMA !" He screeched. " MAMA HELP ME!"

The door whirled open and basket boy tumbled into the cottage. A woman, presumably his mother, stepped out with a frying pan in her hand looking threateningly at the creature who wished to hurt her precious baby. Her eyes laid on Alfred and her expression softened immediately.

She laughed at looked down at her son who was still on the ground. " Oh silly Matthew!" She laughed. " You frightened me half to death! I thought you brought a murderer to my door, instead this cute child!"

'Matthew' got up and ran deeper into the house. Alfred looked after him.

The woman tossed the frying behind her, followed by a clang, and approached Alfred slowly. She held out her hand and asked, " Hello sweetie. Are you lost?"

Alfred studied her with his big eyes. She had short hair cut, stopping at her ears, of hay color. She had gorgeous blue eyes and pale, smooth skin. She was so beautiful. Alfred immediately had a flashback of his own mother, smiling. He quickly shook his head to get her out of his mind.

He shot a grin up at the lady and said, " You're really pretty, can I have some food?"'

 _*+*+*+*+bewitcher*+*+*+*+_

" One task Molly!" Arthur yelled," one fucking task!"

Molly crumbled under Arthur's raging voice. When she had returned back the the mansion empty-handed, he immediately assumed the worst and lashed out at Molly.

" I'm sorry sir!" She cried, " I had him in me hands, yes I did! He just slipped out!"

Arthur pulled out his hair and roared," HOW?! You had him in your hands didn't you?!" When he looked at Molly to receive an explanation, he only saw her trembling and shutting her eyes. He sighed and plopped back down into his armchair in the library. He rubbed his temples. " Molly..."

" Yes sir..." she squeaked.

Arthur pointed at the door. " Quit your bawling and Fetch me my cane girl." He ordered. "We leave at once for the village. Just pray that my little boy is safe."

 _*+*+*+*+bewitcher*+*+*+*+*+_

" Have you seen my son?"

" Erm..he's a small boy, blonde..."

" Please, he looks like me."

" He has small glasses over his blue eyes..."

" No his eyebrows are as big and furry as mine- of course he's mine!"

" He looks about 6 years of age."

" Go to hell!"

" Master?"

" What?!" Arthur snapped, whisking himself away from the crowd towards Molly, who was standing near a book stand.

" We should try asking the bakery over there." She suggested, " he's the last one who saw Alfred with me. It's our only chance." She pointed to where the bakery stand was parked.

Arthur mumbled something incoherent but agreed.

The baker was just about to pack up for the day until he saw Arthur and Molly waking towards him. He recognized them both immediately. He nearly dropped an open bag of flour he was carrying when resting his eyes upon Arthur Kirkland, overseer of the village and richest merchant alive, in the flesh standing front of him.

" Good day baker. Have you seen my son?" Arthur asked, very hopeful. To his relief, the baker nodded yes.

" My lord, he suddenly slipped from that young maid's hand." He turned his head to Molly. " I'm afraid he disappeared in the crowds and he looked like he was heading fir the gate...? I'm not entirely sure."

Arthur nearly fell over. " The crowds...the gate...?" He asked, still aghast. Molly had to rush to his side and support him by the arm.

The baker nodded. " Yes my lord."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. There's no way to reach him now. That blasted child could be anywhere by this point. He didn't speak but did regain his balance. He steadied himself on his cane and ushered Molly to follow him.

They walked past the villagers, who were gathered up in groups, all whispering and pointing at the two. Molly's face quickly heated and she pulled her sight down to the ground and but her lip.

Arthur, taking upon notice of this, looked back at the crowds and yelled, " Have you peasants have no other things of importance other than watching us a lost child? find Go home and stop gossiping about like old women!"

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Arthur and Molly alone to walk towards the gate and the leper.

Arthur looked down on the poor, sick man. He spat." Tell me where my son is." He ordered. The leper gave no answer and merely shook his cup, already filled halfway with coins.

" won't talk if I don't get money." He grunted. Arthur snorted." I haven't got a coin on me I'm afraid."

" Only got rings and diamonds on you I suppose?"

" Those are all personal items of mine. They hold memories that are best forgotten. "

The leper laughed. " Then why keep em?"

Arthur stood straight, trying to look even more superior over the old man. " Because," he said in a monotone voice. "they give my life value and when I die, I would have died with something that everyone will remember me by. You, however, will die alone. Your body will soon succumb to your dreadful disease and you will eventually wither away, and no one would care."

The leper stared hard at the ground. He bit his cheeks in so that he wouldn't say something stupid. Arthur kneeled on one knee to face the leper right in the face." Tell me where my son is." He ordered again. The leper gazed at him before looking toward the wood. " There." He pointed." Your boy went off after another into the woods. "

Arthur felt his heart race. The woods were certainly no place for a child as weak as in health as Alfred. He stood up, grabbed Molly by the arm and pulled her into the forest. Upon reaching its entrance, he screamed for his son to call him back.

However, Alfred wouldn't hear him until Arthur went deeper and deeper in.


	4. Chapter 4

" ALFRED! ALFRED! ALFRED!" Screamed Arthur.

Molly shouted after him. No such luck was to be given to the two. And with each passing moment, Arthur sunk deeper and deeper into despair.

" Molly..." he croaked coming to a halt. She stopped screaming and looked to her master." Sir?"

" We're...never going to find him...are we?" Arthur asked, slowly sinking to his knees.

Molly looked at her master. He just laid there on his knees, sniffling quietly to himself. He's so pitiful she thought rolling her eyes. She set her attention to the forest instead. Her eyes searched around the trees and dirt. She tried to think like Alfred, but that was entirely impossible.

She went back to comfort her master with reassuring words.

" Don't worry sir. We be heading off in the right direction." She said, rubbing his back and shoulder. Arthur sniffled but nodded. Molly smiled and helped him back on his feet. She held his arm as they made their way across the unforgiving forests.

Arthur searched high and low for any clue that his son could've left behind. Molly stared at the ground in front of them, not saying a word.

Arthur looked at her. " What's the matter with you girl? Are your eyes glued to the ground?! We have to search for my son if you hadn't already noticed!"

Molly continued to fixate her concentration on the ground. " Sir," she said, " The only reason I look to the ground because it is more of help than you."

Arthur stopped walking and yanked Molly back in place. " I beg your pardon?!"

Molly pointed at the ground." there." She pointed vigorously at the ground again when Arthur stared at her with a confused expression on his face. " There! Footprints!"

Arthur followed her shoulder, arm, hand and finger to something engraved in the ground. Footprints. Small. Almost of that like...a small boy.

" Molly!" Arthur exclaimed, pointing at the ground." Footprints!" He laughed and squatted down to touch the print.

" Looks fresh." He examined the wet dirt in between his fingers, letting its sentiments fall from his touch.

" We must hurry sir!" Molly urged him to get up. " He couldn't have gotten far of these prints are still fresh!"

Arthur , with his cane, thundered across the forest, following the prints left by his son. The sun broke away from the clouds, letting its rich light pour into the forests,making the woods look enchanted or some sort.

Arthur's eyes never left the footprints on the ground. He tightly held Molly's hand for she was to be his eyes. Molly looked start ahead until she saw a clearing.

" Hm." Said Arthur, " These prints doubled starting here. It's appears to be that Alfred may have been running..." he noticed Molly had stopped and rolled his eyes. " For gods sake Molly, " he exasperated " If you need to take a break just say so. Otherwise hurry up!"

Molly shook her head. She pointed to the clearing. " There sir!" She smiled. " I'm pretty sure the young master is in there! I see a cottage!"

Arthur eyes widened when seeing the cottage, and began to run with his cane marching furiously in front of him and Molly following behind him.

*+*+*+*+*+bewitched*+*+*+*+*+*

" Mmm!" Alfred grinned. He picked up his spoon and fed himself some more soup. Matthew's mother giggled when hearing Alfred making a comment about her cooking after every bite he took. Matthew sat across from him, occasionally looking at him through his lashes. He watched as Alfred tongue all over his spoon and had soup dribbling down his chin- Matthew just lost his appetite.

" Do you want anymore Alfred?" Matthew's mother asked, having her hand on the big serving spoon that sat in her pot of broth at the center of their small kitchen table. Alfred nodded eagerly and picked up his bowl and held it to her face.

She laughed as she saw how eager he was when receiving his soup. " I'm so happy you like my food Alfred." She said setting down her spoon and going towards Matthew to wrap him in a hug." My poor baby boy hardly eats, so most of the food goes to waste."

Matthew forced a meek chuckle as his face turned red from embarrassment. He continued to watch Alfred eat when something else caught his interest.

" Mother! Mother!" Matthew exclaimed , sitting up on his stool and peering out the window. "Someone's coming."

His mother frowned and looked out of the glass herself. " It's looks to be the figures of a man and woman...he's holding a cane of some sorts."

Alfred's ears perked up at the words man and cane. He dropped his spoon which caused his soup to splatter all over his shirt and looked outside. " DAD!" He yelled out loud. He jumped off of the stool and ran out the door.

" Alfred WAIT!" Cried Matthew's mother after him. She ran after Alfred, leaving Matthew sitting alone at the table.

Arthur saw the cottage in the clearing. He noticed a boy staring at him from the window. " Molly..." he whispered.

"Yes. I see him too."

The both stopped at the edge and watched the boy turn around to speak to a woman. Suddenly they heard a loud thump and saw Alfred running out of the cottage door towards them, arms open.

" MY BOY!" Arthur cheered dropping his cane to embrace his son. Molly laughed and looked up to see a woman coming out the door.

Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair and sighed. He then narrowed his eyes and lightly smacked Alfred on the head.

" You stupid fool! What the hell were you thinking?! Chasing after some boy into the woods!"

Arthur whimpered as he held his head. " I'm sorry daddy! But I never see any kids around here and I guess...I got excited..." he sniffled and continued to rub his head. Arthur sighed and pulled Alfred in for another hug. Nevertheless, he was glad his son was safe and in his arms.

Molly kept an eye on the woman when she stared at Arthur. " You...are his father non?" She asked, approaching Arthur cautiously.

Molly nodded her head. " Yes. Um...may we have your name?" She asked.

The woman nodded. " Joan."

Arthur stood up, his hand holding into Alfred's. " Thank you miss Joan." He said. " For taking care of my idiotic son. I trust he was no trouble...?"

Joan laughed gently and held up her hands. " Non! No trouble at all. I'm just happy that he's with his family."

Arthur smiled at her." Thank you madam. With your permission, We shall leave now and leave you to your duties."

Arthur coaxed Alfred to follow him out of the forest. Alfred stared longingly at Matthew , who stood by the door. " Bye Mattie!" He called out. Matthew waved shyly from the doorway.

Arthur, Alfred and Molly were about to leave when they heard someone from afar.

" Joan? Joan!" A man called from within the forest.

" Oh! Francis!"

Francis...? Arthur thought. He quizzically looked at Joan and immediately thought that it was her husband calling her. He stopped walking at looked toward the voice. Molly looked at him. " Sir?"

They heard someone rusting through the bushes and out came a man with a large axe. He was sweaty from apparently...cutting trees and his hair was in a ponytail. Arthur watched at he approached Joan.

" Is everything alright?" He asked, looking at Joan worriedly. When Joan opened her mouth to speak, Matthew came running from behind her. " Papa!" He cheered , hugging one of his legs. The man laughed, which filled Arthur's ears with a sort on tingly feeling, and picked Matthew up in his arms. " My dear boy how are you?" The man asked. Matthew didn't answer but merely put his arms around his father's head and laid his head on his shoulder.

The man turned to look at Arthur and his lot. " And who do we have here?" He smiled.

And that's when Arthur's world spun around.

This man...was pure perfection. He was tall, fit and strong. His voice was like that of singing angels. He smile bedazzled the sun itself. His lips were a heathy pink color and his skin, was that of a lightly ripe peach. His hair looked like golden string laced together. His eyes were of a blue so...extraordinary.

Arthur froze in his place, but his beating heart went everywhere. His body flared- cheeks growing warmer by the second. His knees almost gave out. He cursed and held onto his cane tighter.

" I-I -I..." _stop stuttering you blasted fool. You are the lord of this land. Speak as such!_ He told himself mentally.

He stood up straight and cleared his throat. " I am Arthur Kirkland, lord of this land. And who might you be?"

Francis raised his brow at him. He gently scoffed. " I am Francis Bonnefroy, owner of _this_ land. And what are you doing here?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. What a way to speak to a lord! However...he was so handsome that it only made Arthur's cheeks flush. " Pardon us. My son was lost in the woods and happened to meet your wife and son. Thank you for looking after my son when you did." He bowed his head to Joan.

Joan smiled. " My pleasure." She said genuinely. She looked up to Matthew. "Matthew say goodbye." She gently coaxed.

Matthew lifted up his head to look at Alfred one last time before laying his head back onto his papa's shoulders. Joan began to laugh uneasily.

" Do forgive him. He's so shy!" She chuckled. She smiled at Alfred. " Our Matthew doesn't have a lot of friends...would you like to come back sometime to play with him?" She asked.

Alfred's face immediately lit up and looked up to his father with pleading eyes.

Arthur looked down to his son. " I have to think about it."

Arthur directed his attention back to the young couple. " We shall be off now. Thank you for your kindness."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him to walk alongside him and Molly. Arthur glanced at Francis one more time before leaving the lonely cottage in the clearing.


End file.
